The use of track lighting systems is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,001, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a standard track lighting system. Generally, a track lighting system provides a track that is mounted to a wall or ceiling, and is further connected to an electrical power source. The track provides a conductor that transmits electrical power down the length of the track, as well as support for luminaires connected to the track. One or more luminaires are generally coupled to the track.
Track lighting systems provide a convenient way to modify the light distribution in a given area. Because luminaires may be easily added, removed, or placed in different locations along the track with minimal effort, luminaires can be added or changed without the costly addition of new fixtures or power supplies.
In prior art track lighting systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,001, track lighting assemblies—which generally include at least a luminaire for providing light, a luminaire connection housing for connecting the luminaire to a track engaging member that engages with the track, and a luminaire connection member that can be coupled to the track—are engaged with the track by placing each luminaire connection member within the track and rotating the track lighting assembly. The track lighting assembly may be similarly rotated in the opposite direction to disengage the track lighting assembly from the track. Prior an track lighting assemblies typically include a latch that engages the track and prevents rotation of the track lighting assembly until the latch is actuated. An example of a prior art latch is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
Prior art latches, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, are designed to be operated by placing a thumb or finger on the latch and moving the latch downward while rotating the track lighting assembly. The prior art latches can be difficult to operate. The difficulty of operating the latches is, in itself, a problem in the prior art. Moreover, the difficulty in operating the prior art latches creates a second problem. Because track lighting fixtures are generally installed on ceilings, individuals attempting to operate the latches may be in a position of potential danger when operating the latch, and because the prior art latch requires the application of force in an awkward fashion, the danger associated with changing the prior art track lighting assemblies is amplified.
Accordingly, a need exists for a track engaging apparatus for track lighting assemblies that allows for easier release of the latch that prevents rotation of a luminaire that has been engaged in the track. The latch must provide ease of use, but must also securely prevent rotation of the track lighting assembly while engaged with the track.